


Her Guardian Devil

by SariffShadowDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariffShadowDragon/pseuds/SariffShadowDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan skips out on family night-- again-- and Chloe has had it up to here with him.  Lucifer drops by for a visit, and seeing that Trixie is happy to see him, she forces him to stay and have a movie night with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Guardian Devil

“Y'know, that's not what an apology sounds like.”

“Chloe, come on, don't be like that!”

“You said you would be here tonight.”

“I know, I know, but things came up. You know how it is, Chloe. I'd be there if I could, but I can't just walk away from this.”

Chloe sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Yeah, yeah, I know, Dan. I know. But Trixie was really looking forward to this.”

There was a short instance of silence in where Chloe thought she detected a sigh of regret. “I'm sorry. I'll explain it to her next time I see her. Listen, I've gotta go, Chloe. We can talk later.”

“Sure, Dan.” She pressed the end call button on her phone and set it aside, letting out a heavy breath and crossing her arms over her chest. A slight sound caught her attention and she turned around to see Trixie standing there. She instantly put on a bright face for her daughter.

“Is Daddy coming?” Trixie asked. Chloe leaned down and pulled Trixie into a hug.

“No, Daddy has work to do. It's just going to be us girls again tonight. He told me to tell you he was sorry, though, and he wishes he could be here.”

Trixie looked down and nodded her head. Seeing the look on her daughter's face only made Chloe more angry at Dan. She gave Trixie another squeeze and stood up to go into the kitchen, passively glancing through the fridge and cabinets to see what food they had.

“Would you like to go out and get something to eat tonight, Trixie?” she finally said when she couldn't find anything particularly interesting that she could make. She didn't really feel like cooking now, anyway.

“Can we go anywhere?” Trixie asked.

“Anywhere at all,” Chloe said with a smile. Trixie's mood seemed to lift and she nodded her head enthusiastically. “Alright, then go get your coat and we can get going.”

Trixie ran into her room and Chloe went to grab her keys, but just as she did there was a knock on the door. She took a step forward to answer, then momentarily froze. Who in the world would be at the door? She narrowed her eyes, a sense of dread creeping into her as she reached her hand out to grab the handle.

“Why, hello, Detective!”

Yeah, there he was, smug grin on his face and everything. Chloe did her best to stifle a sigh. “What are you doing here, Lucifer?”

“Is that any way to greet your partner? And here I thought we were getting somewhere with our relationship!”

“Look, is there something you need that's vitally important? We were just on our way out.”

“Why, yes, actually, there is.” He stepped into the house past Chloe, without her inviting him in. She turned to him, an exasperated look on her face. He looked around the house a moment before turning back to her. “When are we going to get another case?”

“Excuse me?” Chloe shook her head, as if doing so would make him go away. “Sorry, you came over here to ask if I had any cases to work on?”

“Well, yes! I mean, we are partners now, so I would have expected these things to be coming in a lot more frequently! So what's our first case?”

“There haven't been any yet,” she said with a frown. “Now please, if you'll excuse me, Trixie and I were just going out to get some food.” She turned to look over her shoulder and called, “Trixie, come on!”

Lucifer's face fell and he let out a heavy breath. “Oh, so that's how it is then, is it? I come all this way and you're kicking me out?”

“You could have called first,” Chloe said unapologetically.

Trixie finally came out of her room, and then her face lit up and she started running forward. “Lucifer!”

“Oh, back child!” He took a step away when he saw Trixie, who stopped beside her mother, a big smile on her face. Chloe glanced between them, and an idea started to form in her mind.

“Okay, you can stay if you want. But that means you have to have dinner with us.”

A strange expression came over his face, and he looked as if he were about to make a break for the door, but then Trixie's smile grew even wider. “Yes, stay with us! Stay and have a movie night!”

“Well, you know,” he said, taking a slow step toward the door, “I believe I just remembered some business I had to attend to at Lux, so I'll let you two get back to what you were doing-”

“Oh, no, you're staying now.” Chloe grabbed him by the arm and drug him further away from the door. “Dan couldn't make it and Trixie wants you to stay, and since you were so anxious to come and see me, I see no point in you leaving so soon.”

Lucifer grumbled and snatched his arm away from Chloe. “So, Detective Douche has douched it up again, is that it?”

“Can we order pizza, Mommy?” Trixie asked. Chloe turned away from Lucifer, hiding the smug smile on her face.

“Sure, monkey, I'll do that. Why don't you go pick out the movie we'll be watching?”

“Okay!” Trixie stepped toward Lucifer, who stepped away from her, as if touching her would give him the plague. “Come on, let's go pick a movie!”

Lucifer sighed. “Oh, if you insist.” As he followed Trixie to the living room, he stalked past Chloe and gave her the most pathetic look he could muster. Chloe smirked as she put the phone to her ear to order the pizza.

Trixie went over to the entertainment system where a bunch of movies were stored on the shelves. Lucifer let out an uneasy breath, wanting nothing more than to sneak out of the house now and not return for the rest of the night, but he knew Chloe would be watching him if he tried it and she would never let him leave. He thought about calling Maze to come in and rescue him, but the idea of explaining his situation to her was not favorable. She'd most likely just laugh and hang up, or endlessly mock him.

“So, what riveting film are we going to watch? Tinker Bell or something?”

Trixie wrinkled her nose. “That's for babies. I'm not a baby.”

“Well, at least you have some sense of taste, I suppose.”

“No, I wanna watch this.” She reached back behind the TV and pulled out a movie with a somewhat disturbing cover on it. Lucifer plucked it from her fingers and inspected it, eyebrows raising.

“And would your mother be okay with you watching this?”

Trixie shook her head and grinned. “I bet you could get her to let us watch it, though.”

“What makes you think I could? I can barely get her to let me go on cases with her.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Trixie sighed, looking rather disappointed. “I wish Daddy was here. I can always get him to let me do things that Mommy won't let me do.”

“Oh, really? Like what?” Now his curiosity had been piqued.

“Like eat chocolate cake before dinner when Mommy says no. Well, not always. He'll say I can until she gets mad at him.”

“Sounds like he's whipped,” Lucifer said under his breath, then he paused and gave Trixie a long look. “You know, if you really want something, you should just take it. You want it for a reason after all, right?”

“But if Mommy says no, she'll get mad at me if I do.”

“Oh, parents just tell you things like that all the time because they want to control you! You should be able to do whatever you want whenever you want. Including watching this-” he looked at the cover of the movie again and grimaced a little, “-very explicit film. If that's what you want, then you should do it.”

Chloe walked in just then, and Lucifer hid the movie behind his back. “Alright, the pizza should be here in about fifteen minutes. Trixie, did you pick out a movie you wanna watch?”

“Yeah!” Trixie looked up at Lucifer with a mischievous grin. For a moment, he thought about taking Chloe's side on this, but he had to set an example for this child, after all. He had to back up his words with actions. He handed the movie over to Chloe, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, she wants to watch this movie. And may I say, Detective, I wouldn't have taken you for the type to keep these sorts of things around.”

Chloe snatched the movie out of his hands once she caught a glimpse of the case. She scowled and looked at Trixie. “I told you I don't want you watching these sorts of movies until you're older!”

“Lucifer said it was okay,” Trixie countered. Chloe's scowl turned to Lucifer, who held his hands up defensively.

“Yes, well, if you don't want her watching those sorts of things, you really shouldn't have them lying around in the first place, should you?”

“They are not lying around, I keep them out of sight! It's just that she, well...” Chloe paused and glanced back at Trixie. “She's good at finding things.”

“I rest my case,” Lucifer said triumphantly. Chloe let out an exasperated sigh.

“We're not watching that.”

“Come on, Mommy, please?” Trixie grasped her mother's hands and gazed up at her with pleading eyes. Then she turned those eyes on Lucifer, making them even bigger and more sympathetic. Chloe seemed like an unmovable rock on the matter, but Lucifer caved.

“Oh, please, Detective, I'm sure it won't do her any harm. If she wants to watch it, let her watch it! It's only a movie after all, right? I mean, she needs to learn about this sort of thing eventually.”

Her facial features twitched and at last Chloe's resistance failed. “Fine. We can watch it, if you really want to. But if it gets too scary for you, we're turning it off. Deal?”

“Deal!” Trixie grinned then turned to Lucifer and gave him a thumbs up. A part of him felt somewhat triumphant at getting Chloe to do what he asked, but at the same time he felt like he should have been taking her side in this matter. The movie really did look awful.

Chloe put the movie into the player then glanced at her watch. “You wanna wait for the pizza before we start, or just start it now?”

“Um, you've seen this movie before, right?” Lucifer said. “Is it really a wise idea to be eating while watching it?”

An amused look came over Chloe's face. She glanced down at Trixie then shook her head. “Nah, it should be fine. We can wait until it gets here.”

“Come on, I wanna show you something!” Trixie grabbed hold of Lucifer's hand and tugged on him. This took him by surprise and he stumbled forward as she yanked him toward her room. It was clear that Chloe was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on his face.

He was finally able to pull his hand away from her when they got into her room. He wiped it on his jacket, as if it were covered in germs. “Look, I already got you one thing you wanted, I don't think we need to continue this any further,” he said in an irritated tone of voice.

Trixie ignored him and hopped onto her bed, taking out a small silver octagonal box and holding it in her lap. “Mommy said that you're a magician. I wanted to see if it's true. I got this magic box once, but I don't know how it works. Maybe you can make it work?”

“And what gave her the idea that I was a magician, exactly?” he asked, narrowing his eyes as he reached for the box. Trixie just shrugged, but smiled at him expectantly. He frowned and slowly opened the box, not quite sure what to expect. He raised an eyebrow, seeing only a few black feathers in it. He turned his attention back to the child. “And just what sort of magic trick is this supposed to be, do you know?”

“Birds are supposed to fly out of it! Little tiny birds! I never got it to work. I think someone just tricked me, but I kept it anyway.”

“Yes, someone definitely tricked you. Humans are so easily deceived.” He started to hand the box back to her, then paused and leaned over the edge of the doorway. He saw Chloe sitting in the kitchen, pouring over what he assumed was paperwork, but there was a look on her face that he had never seen on her before. She looked genuinely upset, but the kind of upset that you wouldn't let anyone else know about, the kind that you just let eat away at your insides little by little until it all bursts out at once. He frowned.

“I don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight,” Trixie said quietly. Lucifer turned his attention back to her, having completely forgotten about her being there. “They seem to fight about me a lot. I have to hide here when that happens because I don't have anywhere else to go. I wish I had a friend I could go to.” She paused then looked up at him. “But you always cheer me up when you're around.”

“I... do I?”

She nodded her head and smiled. “I like you, and you listen to me. You're different from my other friends, and that's cool.”

“I see.” He handed the box back to her and she gazed at it, looking vaguely disappointed that he hadn't gotten it to work either, but she seemed to get over it quickly.

A few moments later they heard the door open and Lucifer stepped out of her room. “Well it seems the pizza is here, so we can start on that movie now.”

“Yay, pizza!”

The three of them settled themselves down on the couch and watched the movie as they ate. Chloe seemed just a bit uncomfortable at first when it started, but by the time the quarter way mark rolled by, she was enthralled with it and no longer seemed concerned with Trixie's innocence. Trixie, rather than being scared, was laughing at it. Lucifer was the only one who appeared uncomfortable. At one particularly gruesome scene he reached his hand out and put it over Trixie's eyes. She pulled it away and frowned at him.

When the movie was finally over, Lucifer stood, perhaps a little too hastily, and headed for the door. “Well, it was lovely of you to have me over, but I really must be going now. I'm sure Maze is wondering where I am.”

“Hey,” Chloe said, stopping him. Lucifer turned to her with a frown, but she looked happy. Genuinely so, which wasn't something he saw from her often. “Thanks for staying. I know you didn't want to, but it made Trixie happy.”

“Uh. Sure, of course. Goodnight, Detective.”

She smiled and waved to him as he walked out the door.

#

When he returned to Lux, he sat at his piano and played it absently, the music flowing from his fingertips without a second thought. Maze came up behind him, a dark look on her face. “So where were you tonight?”

“Oh, you know, out,” he said lazily. Maze narrowed her eyes at his response.

“Out with that little pet detective of yours?”

“I can have a life outside of this, you know,” he told her, still not stopping in his playing. “Oh, but do you want to hear something funny?” He stopped at last and glanced up at her, a thoughtful look on his face. Maze crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to spill the beans.

“I believe someone thinks of me as their guardian angel. Isn't that ironic?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Maze snorted.

Lucifer chuckled and turned back to his playing. “Well, no matter anyway. I'm sure it's nothing.”

Maze sighed and walked away from him. He continued to play his music deep into the night, laughing quietly to himself. What an absurd notion.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the scene in episode 6 where Trixie ate cake without parents' permission and she said Lucifer said it was okay.
> 
> Also this story was originally written for a prompt-based contest and I used like five different prompts. The scene with the "magic box" in particular came from that so if it seems weird and out of place, that's where that came from, but I think I tied it in pretty well.


End file.
